1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electrical systems, and more particularly to electrical interconnect arrangements for power distribution systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical power systems such as aircraft power distribution systems commonly include switches that electrically connect power sources, like auxiliary power units and main generators, with loads, like secondary power distribution systems and/or electrical devices. Such switches are generally operable electrically separate the load from the power source when in an off state, and to electrically connect the load to the power source when in an on state. Current flows between the power source and the load in the on state, typically generating heat by resistive heating of current-carrying components connecting the load with the power source.
The heat generated by a current-carrying component generally corresponds with its resistance. With respect to electrical assemblies, heat generation is also influenced by the connections between current carrying components, factors like component misalignment and tolerance stack-ups typically increasing resistance and heating at component connections. In electrical assemblies like power distribution panels, where current-carrying components may have complex shapes due to constrained installation space, the additional resistance at current-carrying component connections can be such that additional cooling is necessary.
Such convention power distribution system arrangements have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved power distribution arrangements and interconnects for conductive components in such arrangements. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.